


One date, that's all I ask

by LegendsofSnark



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, M/M, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Dean falls not only for Castiel, but for his twin brother as well.





	One date, that's all I ask

“You like them.” Sam's staring at his brother, disbelief covering his eyes as he watches his older fix them something to eat. It was yet another town, another school, another case. Their dad just about had this one wrapped up and they would be moving on soon enough. Dean drops the eggs and bacon onto a plate before handing it to his baby brother and setting a plate for himself. 

 

“Like who?” Dean feigns ignorance. He already knows who his brother is talking about and he'd rather not talk about it. 

 

“Come on Dean. Castiel! And his twin brother Jimmy, the Novak's! The guy in your math class and the other one who has your English class. You know, the one who's tutoring you? Which one is tutoring you by the way?” 

 

“Castiel is the one that's tutoring me. That's all. And i don't like them, I'm just annoyed by the fact that I have to have tutoring at all. We won't even be here long. In a few weeks when Dad wraps up the case we're out of here.” 

 

Sam chuckles, looking from his brother to the food sitting on his table. “Right. Because that's why I hear you at night moaning out their names. Dad really shouldn't keep letting us share a motel room.” 

 

Dean turns and faces his baby brother. An eyebrow raised because since when did his fourteen year old baby brother say words like that. 

 

“You've been listening to me? How about a bit of privacy?” 

 

“Or how about you go into the bathroom every once in a while. I know that we share a room but that doesn't mean I want to hear my brother's moments of exploration every night.” 

 

Dean rolls his eyes and takes a seat across from Sam. 

 

“Anyway.” Sam continues. “If you like them why don't you tell them before we head out. I'm sure that you can have a little fun before dad drags us away again.” 

 

Dean nearly chokes on the piece of bacon that he was currently chewing. “Since when did you start talking like that Sammy? You're fourteen.” 

 

“I'm also taking health class. I learn a lot. But you need to tell them before we leave. They might like you too.” 

 

Dean snorts. “I doubt it. Plus they don't seem like the type of people to date I haven't even seen them talk to anyone else but me.” 

 

“Maybe they  **do** like you. Talk to them. Or Castiel. Isn't he supposed to be tutoring you tomorrow?” 

 

Dean nods. What was the harm in having some fun before he was whisked away to yet another town? He'd ask Castiel tomorrow if maybe him and his brother wanted to see a movie with him. 

 

                                                *

 

“What?” Castiel's sitting at one of the tables in the far back of the local library. Dean's standing up next to him. Hands pressed deeply in the handles of the wooden chair. He was expecting just Castiel, he wasn't expecting Jimmy to show up as well. 

 

“I mean I don't know. It's just a movie.” 

 

“With the both of us.” Jimmy smiles. “You want to date both of us.” 

 

Dean looks around in case anyone is listening in on them. 

 

“You like us both.” Castiel says slowly. 

 

“Is that never happened before? No one ever fell for both of you?” 

 

Castiel and Jimmy exchange glances. 

 

“Actually. No.” Jimmy states. “It's either been one of us. Never both of us.” 

 

Dean grips the chair a little tighter. He's sure to have splinters if he keeps it up. “I get it. It's weird. Forget I even asked.” 

 

Dean begins to walk away. He knew better than to listen to his baby brother. 

 

“No wait!” Both brothers say and that earns them a look from the librarian. 

 

“I shouldn't have said anything.” 

 

Jimmy shakes his head. “it's not that. It's just . . Me and Cassie don't mind sharing we have a type of relationship that isn't understood by other people. If.you engage with us, you're going to figure it out and it's really up to you if that's what you want. If you want to be with us.” 

 

Dean frowned. He didn't know what they were talking or even what they meant, but they were willing to give him a chance. 

 

“One date. That's all I ask.” Dean says. 

 

“And one date you'll get.” 

 


End file.
